


Double Chocolate Chip Hurricane

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Hamburrger Feelings [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baby Fluff, Fluff, M/M, so fluffy with a little baby angst in but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander gets to spend a little time with his favorite nine year old. Beside his own of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Chocolate Chip Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Alexander and Theo Jr. being good friends. I don't why. this is super fluffy. so be ready for it.

     "Alex I really appreciate this." Burr coughed again and Alex winced at the sound.

     "Of course. I don't need your thanks though. You'd do the same for me."

     "I have." Burr tried to laugh but his coughing got in the way.

     Alex winced again but tried to hide it. He would never say this to Aaron but his reason for volunteering to take care of Theodosia was less about love and more about not being around sick people. He couldn't stand it. The sounds made him itch and it brought up bad memories of his childhood. But he didn't want to seem like a jackass for not taking care of his own boyfriend when he felt like shit so he offered to do something he could do without cringing instead. Alex leaned over and steeled himself before placing a kiss on his forehead, "You just relax and call me if you need anything. I'll be just downstairs." Aaron coughed and frowned before nodding and closing his eyes.

     Alex shook away the feeling as soon as he was out of eyesight and breathed deeply the clean air. Oh, he was such a jackass. But it was ok because Aaron knew that and he would make up for it by keeping Theo as entertained and quiet as possible. He'd had his own sick days with his son and he's figured out a pretty good routine. However Theodosia wasn't Philip and as he walked into the living room to find the cartoons on low and Theodosia reading a book instead, he realized that this might be easier than he thought.

     "Hey sweetie," Alexander tied his hair out of his face and sat down next to her on the couch.

     "Hey Mr. Hamilton."

     "You know, you don't have to call me Mr. Hamilton all the time. You could call me Alex."

     "But daddy says not using people's names is rude."

     "Yes he's right but when you know the person very well it's ok to use their first name and Alex is my first name."

     “Oh ok then." Theodosia went back to her work and Alex fell silent.

     Almost an hour had passed as Alex watched stupid cartoons that defied the laws of physics and thermodynamics until Theo closed her book and sighed. "Yes I'm finally done!"

     "Done?" 

     "Yea I was doing homework."

     "It's Saturday?"

     "When else was I gonna do it? I'm hoping that daddy gets better by tomorrow because we're supposed to go the museum. If he does and I haven't done my homework I won't be able to go. It's called planning ahead Alex." Somehow her use of his first name made the sentence feel even more condescending. He shook off the urge to slap the nine year old.

     "Alright then. Homework, done. Is your room clean? I know you’re dad would appreciate that."

      “Yea, I cleaned it last night when I was bored."

     Alex sighed, “Ok. How about I teach you how to make chocolate chip pancakes?"

     Theodosia turned to him with her eyes alight, “Yea, ok.”

     Alex smiled. Perfect, this was something he could do. “Awesome, sit tight while I check for ingredients.” Alex ran to the kitchen and checked the cabinets. Unfortunately it was looking like they needed to stop by the store. He stuck his head into the living room before climbing the stairs quickly to see Aaron. He knocked tentatively before opening the door.

     Aaron was sunk into the pillows and had the comforter tucked in around his neck and shoulders. His lips were ashen and there were droplets of sweat on his forehead but he smiled tiredly all the same. “Hey Alexander. Are you being a good boy?"

     Alex’s stomach fluttered. “Of course. But i wanted to ask you if Theo and I could take a little adventure?” Alex smiled his best innocent smile and Aaron’s eye brows furrowed.

     “What do you mean adventure?"

     “We need some things from the grocery store.” He answered simply.

     “We?” A hint of a smile graced Aarons’ lips.

     “Yes. We.” Alex smiled. “That is, Theodosia and I.”

     Aaron chuckled but  regretted it when his chest tightened uncomfortably. He nodded, “Sure Alexander. Just make sure she wears her seatbelt. And also hold her hand when she crosses the street. And don’t forget-"

     Alex laughed, “Aaron. You forget i have a child as well. Everything’s going to be fine. We’ll only be gone for fifteen minutes tops."

     “Alright Alexander. I trust you."

     Alex beamed before closing the door and heading back downstairs. “Alright, Theo. We’re good to go."

     She hopped up off the couch with a wide smile. “Awesome. Are we going to take daddy’s car?"

     “No, i was thinking we should take my truck.” Alex smiled and led her outside.

     “OH MY GOD!” Theodosia screamed when she saw the giant pickup truck sitting on the curb in front of her house. “That’s your car?"

     Alex laughed, “It is. Hold on.” Alex lifted her up and twirled her around before placing her in the car seat that Philip used. Theo was a little shorter and Aaron would probably approve of the use of one anyway. After making sure she was buckled in, he went around to climb into his own seat. Everyone always wondered why Alex drove such a giant truck considering he was all of 5’6, but nobody ever looked short when you drove around in a truck. Nobody knew until he stepped out, but by that time he will have already talked himself through the door.

     Theo rose up and tried to look every where at once. Alex tried to keep his eyes on the road and her at the same time but she was so fascinating to watch. It’s like she’d never been this high up before.

     “I feel like a giant!” she screamed excitedly.

     Alex turned into the parking lot and she unbuckled her seat excitedly and was fully prepared to jump down when Alex opened her door. He held her hand while she jumped just in case she fell but she hit the grown and started running.

     “Be careful Theo.” Alex caught up to her and grabbed her hand before she hit the road. “Your dad would kill me if you got hurt."

     “I’ll be fine. He overreacts."

     Alex laughed, “Yea. Just a little bit but it’s only because he loves you so much. People tend to overact when they feel strongly about things."

     Theo gripped his hand harder when they stepped into the store. From her wide eyes and suddenly sweaty hands, Alex could tell she was not a big fan of crowds and there sure was one in here today. people were moving around everywhere with their carts full of food and with each passing set of legs, Theodosia slid closer and closer to Alex’s legs. With a swift motion, Alex picked her up and set her on top of his shoulders. “Better?” he looked up at her with a smile and she nodded.

     “Much better. Thanks Alex."

     “Of course.” Alex grabbed a cart and instructed her, “Alright hold on tightly alright. It’s what my ears are there for.” Alex regretted saying that the moment her cold hands grabbed them. “Oh ok. You’re taking that literally."

     “To the milk!” Theodosia squealed and Alex swerved around a passing cart. “As you wish milady."

     They traveled the aisled, Alex grabbing everything he needed and throwing it in the basket. He picked up some snacks for after nap time because why not, and also some soda for the rest of the day because it was impossible for Aaron to buy soda for the house even though Alex begged him for it. He was headed for the checkout when he passed the canned vegetables aisles.

     Alex’s saw the metal cans and had an idea, “Hey after we cook these awesome pancakes, how about we make your dad some feel good food? huh?"

     “Yes! He loves to eat when he’s sad!” Theo smiled thinking she was being helpful and Alex smiled at the new source of ammunition he’d just been offered.

     “I”m thinking bomb ass soup, great crackers, no scratch that gold fish. Oh and i’m thinking some cheesecake for desert."

     “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Theodosia wasn’t helping so much as just screaming her approval of everything that was happening to the dismay of the other shoppers. But Alex wasn’t about to shush a child that was having so much fun. It was just against his nature.

     “Alright, last but not least.” Alex swung through the candy aisle and grabbed his and Aaron’s favorite candy and even something small for Theo after making her promise she would brush her teeth directly afterwards.

     The car ride home was filled with more screaming about giants, and a story about jack and the bean stalk that got a little carried away. What started out as giants and magical beans ended with the formation of america’s financial plan and thoughts about how the Republicans were ruining the country. Of course Alex wouldn’t have been so hard with his own thoughts but the little girl was harsh when it came to the topic of global warming.

     Alex was in stitches as they carried the groceries in and set them down on the counter. “Alright, you set the over to 375 and then get aprons. It’s going to get a little messy. I’m gonna check on your dad.” She nodded and then set to work grabbing the step stool from the closet.

     Alex ran upstairs and peeked inside Aaron’s room to find him sleeping. He breathed a big gulp of clean, sickness free, air before going in and checking his temperature and then removing all oft he gross tissues from his bed. He took quick breath break and then ran back inside to turn the fan on and set up the blankets so he wouldn’t get too hot or choke himself in his sleep.

     “Ok cutie.” He grabbed everything he needed and set it out on the counter. “Let’s get started.” he smiled brightly.

 

     The first time he’d made pancakes with Philip, it had gone really well. Eliza was of course there to supervise, but it still had gone really well. But this, this was not going really well. They hadn’t even cooked anything yet and the kitchen was a mess. Theodosia had somehow convinced Alex to use Aaron's fancy mixer which Alex of course had no clue how to use but that Theo had promised they 'could figure it out’. They did not figure it out. In fact, they’d almost broken it. After pouring half a bag of flower into the bowl while the mixer was still mixing, Alex had decided to put it away instead.

     That was the first mistake. The second was trying to melt the chocolate to make double chocolate chip pancakes. Alex of course had forgotten that you need chocolate batter for that and you can’t just melt the chocolate chips in the microwave. After attempting to clean up that mess, they went back to the original plan.

     After the pancakes were finished, there was batter on the ceiling because Theo had insisted that Alex try and flip the pancake by using only the pan. Alexander had a slight burn on his pinky and Theo was stuffed full of breakfast for lunch.

     The kitchen was an absolute disaster so Alex escorted Theo into the living room instead figuring he could clean it up later before Aaron woke up.

     “Ok, we have to watch this movie if you’ve never seen it.” Theo pressed play and then grabbed her favorite doll and the blanket off the couch. She climbed up and snuggled under Alex’s arm as he smiled down at her. Only when he was positive that Theo had drifted off for her afternoon nap, did Alex let the tears fall. He couldn’t believe that Disney would rip apart his heart like that. Like what were they playing at? Hans was Anna’s only chance to live? How was she going to make it now?

     When Aaron woke up, the house was quiet and that wasn’t a good sign. Either Alexander had never gotten back and was lying in a ditch somewhere with his daughter or, they were asleep. Aaron wrapped the blanket around his shoulders unbothered by the fact that he looked like a little kid. He was feeling a little better and he knew it would make both of them laugh.

     He peeked his head in the kitchen and didn’t see anyone in there so he headed for the living room when he stopped. Something was finally clicking in his head and he backed up slowly to push open the swinging kitchen door.

     “What the fuck?” Aaron whispered.

     There was flour everywhere. Chocolate dripping from the microwave onto he stove that was still on and sizzling. There was stickiness on the ceiling that he didn’t even want to look at and a stack of pancakes sitting on the table as, he presumed, a piece offering. Along his black countertops littered with flour were tiny fingerprints followed by bigger ones. Aaron was going to kill him.

     “Alexander!"

     “Shhh.” A harsh yell and a hand waved at him from the couch and Aaron stormed over.

     “Alex, what the hell did you do to my kitchen?” Aaron whispered fiercely after realizing that his daughter was asleep in Alexander’s lap.

     “We made pancakes."

     “No you made a disaster. I leave you alone for a couple of hours and you destroy my house?"     

     “It’s not your house, it’s just your kitchen and i’ll clean it.” Alex, who’d been in a fairly good mood despite Disney’s heart wrenching plot devices, was starting to frown. He’d only been trying to help.

     Aaron tried to rain in emotions he couldn’t control and pinched the bridge of his noes. “Alex. All i asked was that you watch her."

     Alex gently slid Theo off his lap and replaced his leg with a pillow. “I did. And she had a great time and learned how to make pancakes. She even got to show me her favorite movie. But of course you care about the mess.” Alex sighed, “Don’t worry it’ll be gone in half an hour. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Alex shrugged his shoulders before leaving the room quickly and starting on the kitchen.

     Aaron winced and sighed at the water started in the sink and his daughter sighed happily on the couch. He looked down at her peaceful face. She clearly had had fun today. She only slept this peacefully after a good day. He sighed and shook his head. Aaron owed Alexander an apology.

     He pushed open the door slowly to see Alex standing on the chair and wiping a rag along the ceiling. He grunted and stretched and the tanned skin of his hip was revealed slowly as he reached even higher. He waited for him to step down before speaking, “I’m sorry.” Alex turned around and sighed in relief.

     “You scared the crap out of me."

     “Who else could it have been?” Aaron smiled warmly.

     “I don’t know. Someone who appreciates me.” Alex quipped without looking up and continued to wipe the flour off the flat surfaces."

     “Alexander. I was wrong to get upset with you over something so trivial. You’re right it’s just a mess and my daughter’s happiness and safety is worth a lot more than that. I was just upset and i shouldn’t have lashed out at you.” Aaron spoke firmly and clearly knowing Alex had a propensity to hold a grudge when he didn’t feel like he’d been apologized to correctly. Sometimes Aaron let him get away with far too much.

     “I was just trying to have some fun. I didn’t mean to make a mess.” Aaron didn’t know if he’d accepted the apology or not but he approached him nonetheless and rested gentle fingers against his jaw.

     “You never mean to make a mess. Hurricane Hamilton has a mind of it’s own.”

     Alexander smiled and chuckled softly at the nickname. “Yep, Hurricane Hamilton strikes again."

     “Come on, let’s eat these pancakes.” Aaron pulled his arm towards the table.

     “What about the kitchen?” Alex still looked slightly upset.

     “It can wait.” Aaron pointedly sat down at the table and water for Alexander to join him. When he did, he grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, “Thank you for treating my daughter like you’re own child. I honestly take that for granted."

     “it’s easy to do when she’s so lovable. I convinced her to call me Alex."

     Aaron laughed, “I’m sure she sounds even more unreliable right? She used my name once and i almost fell out laughing."

     Alex nodded, “Yep. It’s the weirdest thing. She’s like a little adult. Oh, and i brought you some stuff from the grocery store.” Alex lifted the bag off the floor and rifled through it. “Some gatorade for tonight when you start to get thirsty. I brought some snacks before i always get the munchies when i’m sick and it’s all soft stuff no worries. Oh and Eliza made me this the last time I had mono and i swear it’s like heaven with a grilled cheese. But this is for dinner.” Alex pushed the can of tomato soup towards him with a smile.

     “You’re cooking me dinner?” Aaron tried not to show how happy he was but he really couldn’t keep it off his face.

     “Of course. Like i’m gonna let you cook when you’re sick.” Alex smirked, “Besides i hear fatty likes to eat when he’s sad."

     Aaron sighed humoursly, “She’s such a little turncoat."

     Alex laughed, “Don’t be too upset. I bribed her with candy."

     “Oh great, that makes it better. I bet it was the sour straws."

     “Oh yea, she caved in seconds.” Alex smirked. Aaron leaned forward suddenly and wrapped his long fingers around the back of his neck. He pulled him forward and crushed his lips against his. At the moment, it didn’t occur to him that he was getting over a nasty cold. All he wanted was Alex’s mouth on his and the warmth didn’t disappoint. Alex pulled on his tongue and nipped his lips until they were both breathless. Aaron pulled away to Alex’s eager whine and whispered into his mouth.

     “Good boy Alexander."

 

 

 

     Aaron answered the harsh ringing of the doorbell almost two weeks later with an aggravated but polite smile. “Yes? Can I help you?"

     Alexander stood on his doorstep wearing a turtleneck, a sweatshirt, and a frown. His nose was bright red and there was sweat on his brow. He pushed past Aaron without so much as a hello, “Eliza says this is your fault."

     


End file.
